Sword of Gryffindor
The Sword of Gryffindor was a goblin-made sword that was owned by the famed wizard Godric Gryffindor; who was one of the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was a masterpiece of goblin-work, with a silver blade and a handle with egg-sized rubies gleaming upon it. The name Godric Gryffindor was engraved just below the hilt. History According to Goblins such as Griphook, the sword was originally forged for a goblin known as Ragnuk the First. The goblins had claimed that Gryffindor had stolen the sword; this was however false as the sword was made for Gryffindor and only those who believed that all goblin-made things belonged to the maker rather than the purchaser, would agree with the goblins. "A transcript of a web chat with J.K. Rowling" from The Leaky Couldron It is unknown to what uses Gryffindor put this sword during his ownership of it, but in June of 1993 the sword ended up in the possession of Harry Potter, by means of the old school Sorting Hat, which was on his head at the time. The sword nearly knocked him out when it appeared in it. Potter used the sword to kill a Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. Since Goblin-made weapons imbibe that which makes them stronger, the sword was impregnated with basilisk venom and afterward was able to destroy Horcruxes. After the events in the chamber the sword resided in the Headmaster’s office. During the summer of 1996, Albus Dumbledore used the sword on the Gaunt family ring; which was one of Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes. The sword cracked the stone in the ring, making it no longer a horcrux. Before his death, Dumbledore left the sword to Harry Potter through his will, though he entrusted it to Severus Snape knowing that the Ministry would attempt to confiscate it. Snape sent the sword to Harry by depositing it in an iced-over lake in the Forest of Dean, leaving a Patronus that guided him to the sword's resting place. He placed a fake sword in his office, which students Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood attempted to steal. As punishment for this they were sent into the Forbidden Forest with Rubeus Hagrid, and Snape had the fake sword sent to Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Ron Weasley retrieved the real sword from the lake and used it to stab Salazar Slytherin's Locket, destroying the horcrux. The goblin Griphook recognized the fake sword, and when Harry asked for his assistance to break into the Gringotts vault of Bellatrix Lestrange to search for another Horcrux, the Hufflepuff cup, the goblin only agreed to help on the grounds that he would be given the real sword as payment. Harry agreed, though he secretly planned to give the sword to the goblin after he had finished with the horcruxes. When their break-in was discovered, Griphook seized the real sword and ran with it. Unfortunately for Griphook however, during the Battle of Hogwarts, Neville Longbottom called for help and the sword appeared in the Sorting hat, like it did for Harry in the Chamber of Secrets. Neville then used it to behead the snake Nagini, the last remaining Horcrux, rendering Voldemort a mortal man once more. The sword was last mentioned lying beside Neville in the Great Hall following the conclusion of the battle, being admired by many combatants. It is most likely the sword was returned to Harry shortly afterwards (as he was technically the swords' current owner), though it is unknown. The sword together with the Sorting Hat are, currently, the two remaining relics of the four founders of the magical school, as all others were confirmed destroyed by 1998. This is because it was the only relic that was not turned into a Horcrux by Lord Voldemort. Powers Being Goblin made, the blade was indestructible and could repel dirt. The sword could also absorb anything that was more powerful than itself, which in turn would make it more powerful. Because Harry used it to slay the Basilisk, the sword became imbibed with Basilisk venom thus enabling it to destroy Horcruxes. The sword has a connection with the Sorting Hat, another possession of Gryffindor, such that the sword would come to the aid of any Gryffindor who requested help while wearing the sorting hat regardless of the sword's present location. According to Dumbledore only a true Gryffindor could pull this sword out of the hat. It should be noted that it was very fortunate that Voldemort did not get the chance to turn the sword into an Horcrux , as its indestructible nature would make its destruction virtually impossible, and by consequence, make Voldemort virtually immortal. Use in the Films and Video Games The role of the sword in the ''Chamber of Secrets'' film is much the same as in the book; however in the PC version of the video game based on the movie, the sword has a long range attack; a ball of light which can be launched from the sword. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' (deleted scene) *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Behind the scenes *The Gryffindor sword is featured in the hand of the goblin Griphook on the front cover of the UK version of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. The sword is also featured on the front cover of the German version of the book. *An illustration of the sword can also be seen being held by Dumbledore before Chapter Eighteen in the American version of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Notes and references External Links *[http://www.noblecollection.com/catalog/product.cfm?id=NN7198&catid=21 A replica of the Gryffindor Sword used in the Chamber of Secrets film] Gryffindor Category:Articles related to Horcruxes ru:Меч Гриффиндора